finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Graphical bug
Final Fantasy VI contains a significant number of graphical bugs. All these bugs are completely visual in nature and cause no further effect to gameplay. Bugs Vanish/Magitek Bug The Vanish interferes with the Magitek armor graphic. If Vanish status is given to a character who is wearing the Magitek armor, the Vanish graphics of the character will make their legs and feet appear outside the armor. This bug will persist when Vanish is lost, but this only lasts so long as the person has Vanish status or if removed, for the remainder of the current battle. Get Hit Bug A very minor character sprite animation bug. Spells such as 1000 Needles and Magitek Laser that use the hit sprite of a character always have the sprite facing left. This bug becomes evident with Back, Pincer, and Side attacks where the player can have a character facing right, or in the case of formation error bugs. A right-facing character will turn around when they switch to the struck sprite, appearing to take the spell from behind. Reflected Spell Bug This bug is similar to the previous one, if a beneficial spell such has Haste, Regen, Slow, etc. If any one of these are reflected off from a enemy, they will reverse the targeted receiver of that spell while the spell's effect are running. This was fixed in the GBA version of the game. Tyrannosaur Row Change Bug This bug is exclusive to the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, if Haste or Slow are cast on Tyrannosaur, its graphic will shift one tile back while the spell's animation plays out, and revert back to its original position afterwards. Magitek Armor Bug At the third part of Cyan's Soul, the player gets to pilot Magitek Armor in an unknown cave. Whoever is the leader of the party will get Magitek Armor on the map screen. If the player switch out leaders, the previous leader will still technically have the Magitek Armor vehicle. This becomes evident at the ending cutscene of Cyan's Soul after Wrexsoul is defeated; all of the party members who weren't in the lead at the end of the Magitek Armor portion, but took the lead sometime during that part, will show up in Magitek Armor at this time. Simply switching someone into the lead and back without leaving the subscreen, however, won't trigger the bug. Wavy Animation Bug In Anthology's version, if the player cast Gravity, and after watches a heart or music note animation from the Special Attacks such as Wing Snap from a Nettlehopper or Smirk from Brainpan. The heart or music note animation will fly straight at the target with glimpses of the wave-type path followed in its previous versions, making it obvious this new straight-flying behavior was not intended. Gogo Status Screen Bug There's a red and yellow streak in Gogo's command options window that shouldn't be there, it's located under the Throw command. The line comes from the very last line in Gogo's portrait. This portrait is mysteriously reprinted behind the window, and the last line comes out from behind the window due to a sprite priority bug. Zozo Jumping Bug When the player jumps between buildings in Zozo, jumping left, the leader doesn't look like it's doing anything out of the ordinary. Jumping right, however, looks awkward. The leader starts facing left, jumps facing right, and pulls itself up while facing left. The NPC jumping man jumping between buildings doesn't exhibit this bug, it's limited only to the party leader. Phoenix Cave's Chest Bug A very minor mapping bug occurs after obtaining Locke in the World of Ruin. At the end of the Phoenix Cave, the player will find Locke opening the chest and find the Phoenix Magicite. If the player returns to the cave afterwards, the chest is mysteriously closed and there is no way to open it. Trance Terra Running Bug When the player tries to run during battle with a transformed Terra, she isn't depicted as attempting to run even though she's fully capable of doing so and will briefly be shown running when she successfully escapes. Oddly, a Frozen character will be given a running animation, even though they're unable to flee. This is another graphical bug that happens because when the game prevents Zombied, Petrified, KO'ed, Sleeping, and Stopped characters from getting the run animation, but it oddly counts Trance characters as among those ineligible for running, but not Frozen ones. ru:Графические ошибки (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Final Fantasy VI Bugs